Welcome to Republic City High
by clank2662
Summary: High school Legend of Korra fanfic read it review it. Im not good at summaries aren't I?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be an awesome book.**

**This is book is a prequel to the next book: Welcome to Republic City High.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK. I own only this story line.**

It started out as a normal week at Republic City High, that was until the most popular girl in the high school's boyfriend came back from his mother and father's funeral. Then the most popular girl in school life was turned upside down.

**(Line Break)**

Korra (who was wearing a light blue tank top and blue jeans), stood there as she watched as her boyfriend, Nato, walked thru the front doors of the high school .

"Nato" said Korra before hugging her boyfriend, "I missed you" .

Nato says nothing and pushes her out of his way and walks to class.

Korra looks at him as he walks away with worry in her eyes.

The following day, Korra instead of a tank top or a t-shirt, she was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt.

Her best friend, Asami, looked at her and asked, "Why the long sleeves?".

"I just felt like wearing them" she lied, the night before she walked to Nato's and tried to talk to him but, he wasn't in a talking mood and so when he had enough he punched Korra in the stomach and then punched her arm, that left a nasty bruise, she quickly left and sat in her bed and cried herself asleep.

Asami knowing that it didn't concern her dropped the subject and went back to paying attention in class.

Korra rubbed the bruise on her arm as it started to hurt again.

The next few days Korra continued to wear long sleeve shirts to school as she was abused even more.

It continued until Nato did it to Korra in her room.

"GET OUT" cried Korra as she crumpled in pain.

"B****, don't-"

"Korra are y-" said Korra's older brother, Randy.

Randy saw Korra in pain and Nato standing up, he put two and two together and tackled him and began to beat the living s*** out of Nato.

"RANDY STOP IT, STOP IT" yelled Korra.

Randy stopped punching Nato as he fell unconscious, "How many times has he done this to you"

"Three, three times not including this time"

"If I ever see him touch you ever again, there won't be a force on this earth that will stop me. Do you understand"

Korra nodded.

Randy picked up Nato and flung the a%^$ole out the door, "DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU, B******"

After that day, Randy became very protective of Korra, and Nato and Korra broke up the next morning, and Nato got a black eye from Korra to make sure he got the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's hopefully the best high school Legend of Korra book ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK, I don't steal. I only used Anderson because it sounds good**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**The following school year**,

Two new kids pulled up in their cars to school, the black haired one in his usual hair style was Mako, the other was Bolin (Yeah I know not dramatic, I hate Drama), they are the Anderson brothers.

"So this is Republic City High. This is going to be interesting" said Bolin.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" said Mako.

Mako and Bolin, walk thru the front doors and head to the Auditorium, they got lost (they're from the Fire Nation) and asked a girl which way to the auditorium, "Right down the hall".

"Thanks, we're new, I'm Mako, Mako Anderson, and this is my brother Bolin"

"Hi, I'm Korra, Korra Hishoragi"

"Nice to meet you Korra" said Mako as he blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Mako" said Korra, also blushing.

"Well I gotta go see you around" said Korra.

"See ya..." said Mako.

**Korra POV**

'No, I can't like someone not since Nato...' thought Korra.

**Mako POV**

'She's really beautiful...No Mako keep your head straight. It's my first day I can't ruin it' thought Mako.

**General POV**

The rest of the day up to Lunch was really uneventful and was Lunch really eventful.

Korra sat by Asami at there own table and when Korra spotted Mako and Bolin, she waved them over.

"Hey Mako what's up"

"Not much"

"Korra, who's your friend here?" asked Asami.

"Oh, this is Mako and Bolin Anderson, they're from the Fire Nation" said Korra. "Mako, Bolin, this is my best friend Asami Sato".

"Nice to meet you, Asami" said Mako.

"Hello" said Bolin, who couldn't hide his blushing.

The little group talked about little things about how annoying the teachers are and what not, until...

"Hey Korra, who's that guy who just walked in? He's giving you a ugly look" asked Mako.

Korra turned and took a quick look, "Umm, that's my ex-boyfriend, Nato Shirami, he's been giving me that look since we broke up".

Mako just shrugged it off and went back to his sandwich.

He keep an eye on Nato, until Nato got up and made a beeline for Korra.

Mako got ready to get up if he came near her.

Korra noticed this and took a quick glance behind her and saw Nato coming. She was about to get up when Nato put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat and whispered, "Where do you think yo-".

He didn't finish because a fist met his face, Mako's fist.

"Why you, little.." said Nato.

"Stay away from her, if you know what's good for you" threatened Mako.

"You'll regret that" said Nato before storming off.

Then, Randy came walking over and glanced at Mako, "Why did you that?"

"He looked like he was threatening her so, I threatened him"

"You got guts new kid, and thanks for helping my sister out there"

Randy walked back to his friends' table and Korra stopped blushing.

"Thanks for the help Mako but, I can take care of myself"

"Ok, I'll remember that"

**Mako POV**

'I promise he won't touch you ever again' thought Mako.

The following two periods were agonizing as he didn't have them with...Korra.

'Dang it, I can't stop think about her' thought Mako as he mentally slapped himself.

As the bell rang for the final period Mako realized he was in the same class as Korra, he felt at ease knowing she was ok.

**Korra POV**

Korra saw Mako in her final period, she felt her heart skip a beat, 'No, I can't and I don't'.

**General POV**

After the class, Mako walked with Korra out to the parking lot. Korra walked over to her motorcycle and said bye to Mako as he got into his red Ford F-150 extended Crew cab edition. Mako chuckled as she drove off, he really liked that girl, but she like him.

**DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH**

**Cliffhanger Yeah...perfect I think I don't know... you leave leave reviews... good review, ok...Good**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a awesome book and I am an awesome reviewer You should be one too**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK, only this storyline.**

**Chapter 2: Something totally expected**

So Korra rides off and Mako just looks at her as she rides off into the distance. He turns to go to his truck and sees Nato leaning on his truck.

"Hey Dumbass, You want to get between me and _my__** girlfriend, **_your crazy so I'll just bust your skull and I won't kill you" said Nato, as he cracked his knuckles.

Mako just started backing up, until he backed up to the front door but, Nato just kept advancing.

Nato swung at Mako's head, but Mako ducked and gave him an uppercut right to the chin.

Nato started staggering back and Mako just took the chance to kick him in the stomach and dash for his truck and took off out of there.

"S***, This is going to suck" said Mako to himself.

The next day, Mako walked into school, limping on his left leg that he spranged running from Nato.

Korra waved to him and he limped his way over to Korra.

"What happened to you?" asked Korra.

"Nothing, I just spranged my ankle"

"Doing what?"

"Your not going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope, so what happened"

Mako sighed, "Your Ex, he tried to bash my skull in"

Korra went and got her worried face on, "Why?"

"Because... I was talking to you and... because I punched him in the face"

"Mako, I g-gotta go, see ya later" said Korra before running down the hallway.

'Now, I know I have to stay away from Mako' thought Korra.

'I love her but... I don't want Nato or anyone coming in between us to hurt her' thought Mako.

After school (there was football tryouts and Mako made the team for QB), Mako was walking out of the locker room and saw Nato yelling in Korra's face. That was the final straw. Mako dropped his stuff and tackled him (tackled him like an elephant), and began beating the life, (not the s**t out of him like Randy), out of Nato. Korra just slumped to the ground and started crying. Mako gave Nato another punch to make sure he was unconscious and ran next to Korra.

"It's ok now" said Mako with a very soft voice. Korra grabbed a fist full of his shirt and cried in his arms. He held her tight, "He won't bother you ever again". Korra looked up at him and Mako looked at her he put his forehead on her's and he started to lean down and she leaned up and they kissed, **(Hurray).**

Korra quickly broke it and said "T-thanks" and ran off.

"Korra, wait"

But she was already gone.

Mako knew then and there I can't hide these feelings. I love Korra Hishoragi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are helpful**

**Only review so far but one is better than none)**

**viv27: Love it update soon please :)**

**viv27 I have I and I always will now on with the high school tale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK but I do own this storyline.**

**Chapter 3: Jealous Much**

Bolin was smiling from ear to ear, in a very creepy fashion.

*flashback *

Bolin and Asami were talking to each other in the hallway on their way to class and Bolin finally got the courage to ask Asami.

"Asami, w-will you go on a date with me?" asked Bolin.

"Sure why not, I need some fun" said Asami.

*End Flashback *

"Bo, why are you smiling" asked Mako.

"Oh it's nothing"

"That's a lie"

"Ok, I asked Asami out and she said 'sure'"

"Ok well it won't be so easy for me"

"Why?"

"Cause it's Korra, when is that ever easy?"

"Good point"

**(line Break)**

Korra was walking to class and she saw something and her heart dropped like lead.

Mako was making out with the high school w**** in front of her locker.

"Hell. No" said Korra.

Mako looked up to see Korra, he quickly shoved the w**** away.

"Korra it's not-"

"Save your excuses" said Korra before running away from Mako.

"Korra wait, please"

Korra didn't stop but avoided Mako all day until the incident.

It was lunch time and Korra was sitting near the door of the lunch room to get out of there fast so she wouldn't have to talk to Mako, but Mako wasn't her concern anymore.

Nato had walked in and grabbed her behind the neck and walked her to an empty classroom and threw her against a desk.

"If you make a sound, my switch blade might accidentally go into your gut" said Nato showing her his switch blade.

Mako seeing Nato lead Korra out of the Cafeteria followed them, thankfully the classroom door had a small window and Mako saw Nato take his shirt off and say loudly to her, "Korra, Your not going to be a virgin anymore".

That was crossing the line. Mako bursted thru the door grabbed Nato and slammed his head into one of the desks and broke it. Mako then, picked up Nato and threw him in the hallway and slammed him into a locker. Nato fell to the ground and Mako got on top of him and began to choke Nato, when Randy walked into the hallway and pulled Mako off him, "What's your problem, Mako?"

"What he did to Korra" said Mako before going back to beating the shit out of Nato and began to choke him again.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, YOU B******" roared Mako.

Randy looked at Mako. "Randy, I'm taking Korra home. So if you want to explain some stuff hide him in a closet and you might have to ride Korra's bike home"

Mako walked into the classroom and picked up the crying Korra and put her in his truck.

Mako started up his truck and drove her to her house, and thankfully her parents weren't home. He took her up to her room and layed her down in her bed, and then layed down next to her as she cried into his shirt.

"It's ok, it's ok" said Mako.

**A/n: The review would be nice, but nicer than Nato.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Viv27 and anyone else who has read or reviewed my book, you guys are awesome for at least reading my book, I love you all. P.s. I'm not gay.**

**Tahno is gay, I like it, it's funny. Iroh is a random stranger what he is I don't know yet.**

**Chapter 4: Together?**

It has been two days since Nato attempted to r*** Korra, and Korra hadn't said a word to Mako and Mako was getting worried.

"Mako, you need to calm down. I'm sure she has her reasons for not talking to you" said Bolin.

"I don't know Bo, it just seems like it has been forever since I talked to her" said Mako.

"Well, There's someone I want you to meet, I met him at school and he is the craziest guy in school"

"Who?"

"Hey Tahno, you can come in now"

"Hello people, I'm Tahno**(a little creepy right)** and I'm gay so ladies I'm sorry" said Tahno.

"A little creepy but other whys ok" said Mako.

**(Line Break)**

The next day at school, Mako finally saw Korra. He walked up to her and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and she turned around and looked up at him**(She's a little shorter than him)**.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" asked Mako.

"Because I was thinking it over"

"Thinking what over?"

"Thinking about us"

"And?"

"I'll go out with you, if you stay away from the w***** and s****"

"Deal" said Mako quickly, "I missed you, I love you Korra, more than anything else in the world"

"I love you too" said Korra before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed her back**(Love is so beautiful isn't it)**. They broke up the kiss and Mako headed for class that he didn't have with Korra, he frowned.

Asami walked over to Korra, "Is it official? Are you two together?"

Korra mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Asami.

"Yes" said Korra, "Yes we're together"

"I knew it. Now we can go on double dates since I'm dating Bolin"

**(Hurray, But not so fast don't celebrate just yet)**

Mako was at home siting on the couch watching Graceland**(My favorite TV show on USA), **when there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" said Bolin.

Bolin opened the door and Mako looked to see who it was and he rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Hi, Uncle Joe" said Bolin to the stranger.

"What do you want _Joe_?**"** asked Mako.**(Joe is the f***ed up uncles that aren't really family but are like a part of the family and do bad s***)**

"What, no 'Hi uncle Joe', Mako" said Joe.

"You can go to Hell for all I care" said Mako.

"Bo, go out stairs, me and _Uncle Joe _have to have a talk" said Mako with venom in his words.

"Ok bro" said Bolin before heading upstairs.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to win a fight for me"

"Not happening"

"Well, maybe you need some persuasion? Your mom maybe?" said Joe.

"She's out of town and don't think about touching my dad or he'll rip your arm off" said Mako.

"Your brother?"

"He'll break your arms and legs before you touch him"

"Well, what about that one girl? Blue eyes, brown hair with some blonde in it. She sure is pretty, I'd hate for anything to happen to her"

"YOU TOUCH HER I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB JOE, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" roared Mako.

"Ok, ok. I see I can't persuade you yet but you will fight for me"

"In your dreams. Now, Get. Out" growled Mako.

After Joe left, Mako jumped in his truck and drove to Korra's house, and made sure no one was following him.

**Meanwhile at Korra's house**

Korra was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, with her parents on a business trip to Ba Sing Sa, she had to clean the kitchen. She heard someone come in thru the front door, thinking it was Randy she headed for the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when a gun was pointed at her head.

"Start walking back to the room you just came from" said the masked man, holding the gun.

Korra did as she was told and walked back to the kitchen.

"Sir, take whatever you want just don't shot me" said Korra.

"I will, after I kill you first" said the Masked man as he cocked the gun.

Then there was a knocking at the door. "Who is that?" hissed the masked man.

"My boyfriend probably"

"Tell him to come in"

"Come in" shouted Korra.

"Korra? Where are you?" asked Mako.

"In the kitchen"

"Korra, I'm glad you-" said Mako, before seeing the gun.

"Sorry kid nothing personal" said the masked man, before shooting Mako in the chest.

Korra screamed and grabbed the steak knife from the counter and stabbed the masked man right in the heart. Korra ran over to Mako and pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

"Hello, this is 911 dispatch"

"Hello I need an ambulance, My boyfriend was just shot"

"An ambulance is on it's way we're tracing your phone now"

"Mako, hold on a little bit please" cried Korra as she closed her eyes, she opened them again and police and paramedics were surrounding them, she closed them again and woke up in the same hospital room as Mako. She smiled and tried to sit up but felt an excruciating pain in her abdoman. She looked down at it and saw a bandage. She'd been shot when she stabbed the masked man in the chest. She laid back down and fell asleep again, smiling knowing the Mako was safe and alive.

**Hey I added this because it makes Korra and Mako get closer to each other(They're seniors but Bolin and Asami are Juniors). Who doesn't like Makorra cause I love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I wish Korra was real and I was Mako, So one day I will make a device that makes people from TV shows come to life. Wahahaha JK. But it sounds like an amazing idea. Well anyways back to the Makorra show.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own LOK but I own this story line.**

**Chapter 5: Recovery and Ground Rules**

Mako was still in the hospital but, Korra got out early because she was shot in the side.

Korra never left the hospital though, she stayed there in Mako's room and slept next to him in his bed **(No they didn't do it, yet).**

Mako slept and Korra stayed in the room and got her classwork and homework in that room. She didn't want to leave his side.

**(Mako POV a few minutes later)**

I woke up in a hospital bed and I turned and saw Korra laying next to me, in the bed. I tried to go back to sleep but I had a major boner that wouldn't let me. I sighed in defeat and Korra's eyes fluttered open and she snuggled closer to me and one of her legs slid across my bon**. 'Ah s*** she knows I have a bon**. F***'.

**(Korra POV)**

One of my legs slid across him and I felt his bon**, 'Holy s***'.

I looked up at him with innocent eyes and smiled 'bingo'

"You know I love you Mako, but just because you nearly died does not mean I'm going to do it with you"

"I figured that and I'm sorry for worrying you"

"You'd better be" I said as I scolded him.

"You know I am" he said before leaning in and kissing me and I kissed him back.

I broke up the kiss and he asked, "How much longer am I going to be in here for?"

"Two more days and then you can go home".

**(General POV)**

Mako fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Korra and Korra with her head on his chest, for once they both had sweet dreams that night.

**Two days later**

"Finally, I'm so glad I'm out of there" said Mako.

"Well today we're heading over to Asami's house to go swimming" said Korra.

"That will be fun"

"You said it not me"

"Ok let's just go"

They headed to Korra's family Corvette, **(Yes Corvette, her and Mako's family aren't poor, their rich as shit)**and drove off to Asami's house.

Korra headed upstairs to get changed but, Mako just took his shirt off and jumped into the pool, were Bolin was already waiting for him.

"Hey Bolin, who come I never saw you at the hospital?" asked Mako.

"Oh, I came but you were always asleep with **Korra**" said Bolin.

"You tell anyone I'll kill you" threatened Mako.

"Cross my heart and swear to god" said Bolin.

Then Asami and Korra came out. Bolin's jaw dropped, Mako turned to look but, quickly looked away. Asami dragged Korra out, in a light blue _bikini_**_, _**_a bikini_! He also turned away to hide his **Godzilla-size** bon**. Korra waded over to Mako as Asami waded over to Bolin. Mako turned to face Korra. Korra looked at Mako's abdomen.

"Mako, I knew you were fit but I didn't know you had a eight pack" said Korra as she traced his eight pack. He shuddered and felt his bon** get bigger.

'Fuck' thought Mako, he couldn't hold it any longer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms behind his neck.

"Do you always have to do this just to get me?"

"Maybe. Let's find out"

Korra leaned up as he leaned down and kissed. They kissed for about two maybe three minutes. It was crazy cause they broke for a minute and went right back to making out. Asami cleared her throat and they stopped making out and their faces turned red. "Sorry" said Mako.

"Just take it upstairs, oh and next weekend we're going to a water park" said Asami.

"Really?!" said Korra, "I've always wanted to go to a water park".

"Well then we'd better be on our _best_ behavior so we can go" said Mako.

"Oh fine, let's go then" said Korra.

Korra lead Mako to an upstairs guest bedroom, where they continued their make out session.

Mako goes to untie Korra's bikini top but she stops him, "Not yet, I'm not ready for that just yet"

"Ok"

They continue their make out session for at least two more minutes and then they hear someone clearing their throat. It was Zack , from football practice.

"Randy sent me to make sure you weren't doing anything" said Zack, "But, Korra your brother wants to talk to you"

Korra grabbed her cloths and quickly walked to the bathroom, Zack was looking at her as she walked down the hall.

"HEY" said Mako.

"S-sorry man, she is just really hot"

"Look at her like that again, and I'll break your neck"

"You got it man" said Zack, who hurried down the stairs.

Mako walked back into the bedroom and looked out the window and saw Randy and about half the football team waiting in front of Asami's house. 'Shit, Randy and almost the whole football team is here' thought Mako.

"Mako" says Korra from the doorway, she had on a pair of dark blue shorts and a light blue tank top, "Will you walk with me to my brother"

"And the rest of the football team?"

"What?"

"Yeah about half of the football team is here right now"

Korra stepped over to the window and saw the football team.

Korra sighed, "Well will you still walk with me?"

"Of course I will"

Then they walked down the stairs and out the door to meet Randy.

Randy glared at Mako, who just rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing with **my** sister, Mako?"

"Being her boyfriend, like I have for the past couple of days"

"I just got to tell ya something" said Randy as he pulled Mako off to the side.

"You break her heart, I break you neck, got that" whispered Randy.**(where have I heard that before)**

"Loud and clear"

"Good now I have to go, be good you two" said Randy before jumping in his car and driving away with the rest of the football team.

"What was that about?"

"Just some ground rules" said Mako.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I would like to add an abusive dad but it just seems to cruel, that's the only thing other than her ex boyfriend and Sam that I hate in Unexpected Romance. Well anyways on with High School and Summer Time...YEAH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK, I own this storyline though.**

**Chapter 6: Assault**

It has been over a week since Korra and Mako had started dating and finally today they we're going to a water park something Korra has always wanted to do.

They walked in the front gates of **'New Republic Water Park' **and Korra squealed**(Yes squealed, squealed like a pig)**, and Mako just chuckled, he'd never seen Korra so excited for something.

"Korra, calm down. You might explode if you get any more excited" said Asami.

"Well I've never been to a water park before" said Korra.

"Well you might want to keep your guard up Korra, cause I spy some people I don't wanna see" said Mako, glaring at two people, Zack, from yesterday, and Nato**(of course he'd be here he's like the greatest stalker in the world)**.

"Let go"said Asami.

"Wave pool, I'll kick their teeth in there" said Mako, cracking his knuckles.

"No you can't we'll get kicked out" said Asami.

"I ain't gonna kill 'em. Bolin would do the same thing if they were messing with you" said Mako.

"He's gotcha there" said Bolin.

"Just don't do it in the pool or where anyone can see. Just stay close to Korra" said Asami.

"Ok, well Korra let's go on the lazy river"

"Ok"

Korra and Mako got on the lazy river and drifted down the river and Nato followed them Zack really didn't follow at all.

As Nato drifted down the river, a hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the river and threw him on the ground, he turned to see who did it but the person knocked him out before he could see their face.

"That takes care of Nato" said Mako as he wiped his hands and got back in the river and swam to Korra who was waiting for him.

"Taken care of?"

"Taken care of" said Mako.

They got off the lazy river and made their way back to the Wave Pool and saw Bolin punch Zack in the nose.

"What. The. F***" said Korra, as she saw Bolin punch Zack.

"Dam I feel a little bad for Zack" said Mako.

"Why?"

"Bolin is likely to knock a couple of his teeth out" said Mako.

"Dam"

A few minutes later.

"So why did you hit Zack" asked Mako.

"He just kept staring at her and it was freaking her out and when he wouldn't leave, I broke his nose" said Bolin.

"Well same thing with Nato, except I just knocked the s**t out of him"

**(line break)**

**The Iroh is coming, the Iroh is coming.**

So they were still at the water park and Korra and Asami were laying out in their bikinis getting a tan in their private cabana, While Bolin and Mako were riding the water slides for a fifth time. When the guy next door just keeps staring at them.

"Hey Perv stop staring at us like that" yelled Asami.

"Sorry but, your too beautiful not to stare at" says the stranger.

"Fuck off, Perv before I get boyfriend on you" yells Korra.

The man gets up and walks over to their cabana, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Iroh, Iroh Basamo".

"More like Iroh the Pervert, if you ask me" whispered Korra.

The next thing you know Iroh is right next to Korra and pokes her side. She jumps and He quickly pokes Asami and is back in front of them.

"Your dead" they both say at the same time.

"I am not"

"Think again" says Bolin.

"You piece of S***" yells Mako before the brothers punch him in the face.

"That's why we're dating you guys and not a freak like him"

"Can't leave you for two minutes without a pervert looking at you, huh?" said Mako, as he leans down and kisses Korra. And Bolin does the same to Asami.

**(line Break)**

Mako and Korra had just walked upstairs to her bedroom and opened the door when Mako felt something hit his neck. He pulled it off it was a tranquilizer dart! But before he could do anything he fell unconscious. He came to with Bolin shaking him vigorously.

"MAKO! MAKO!" shouted Bolin.

"Bo, I'm up. Wait...WHERE'S KORRA?" asked Mako.

"We don't know but this was found on the door and it's addressed to you" said Asami, as she handed him the letter.

_To: Mako _

_From: Joe_

_I will kill her if you don't fight, your choice Mako, fight or she dies_

Mako crumpled it up and threw it at the ground and roared in anger, then ran out of the room to his truck and drove away.

"What..."said Asami.

"Just happened?" said Bolin.

Bolin walked over to the crumpled up piece of paper and un-crumpled it and read it.

"Damn it"roared Bolin.

"What is it"

"It's my uncle Joe"

**Mako POV**

"How stupid could I be" I growled thru my teeth, "I'm gonna kill Joe"

I pulled into Joe's hideout and I jumped out of my truck and two guards started walking towards me. They tried to grab me but I knocked both of them out.**(Muscles are very big now)**

I bust thru the door and roar, "JOE, YOU, MOTHER F*****. WHERE ARE YOU"

"Really Mako must you be so loud" said Joe.

I run up to him and grab Joe's collar and lift him up, "WHERE IS SHE, YOU B******. I KNOW YOU HAVE HER"

"In the back perfectly safe for now" said Joe.

"Anyone touches her and you can kiss your fight good bye" I growled.

I walked to the back room and walk thru the door and saw her laying on a bed. I run over to her and try to wake her up.

"Korra, wake up, wake up, come on Korra wake up" I said.

"Mako... is that you?"

"Yes, it's ok now no one is going to hurt you, I love you Korra but I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise" I said to her before leaving to go to the fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an insane chapter and is going to blow your mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK, but I do own this storyline.**

**Chapter 7: The Fight to the Death**

**Mako POV**

I walked into the arena in the warehouse and saw my opponent, a five foot tall guy with medium build just like me. So I think this is gonna be a fight I might just loose but I can't, cause they'll take Korra.

I walked into the ring and got into a fighting stance,**(Ok, I'm not getting into details of what he did before the match), **to face my opponent.

"Hey was that your girl, I saw when I walked in?" asked my opponent.

"Maybe, why does it matter. I'm gonna kick your a**" I smirked.

"Well if you lose, I might just take her for myself" said my opponent.

"You touch her, and I will kill you" I growled.

"Oh, so she is your girl. More of a reason to take her then"

'Well more of a reason for me to kill you, you b******" I said as I smiled.

Joe came out and said, "Begin".

I ran up and round kicked him in the side, and then did a front kick and kicked him in the stomach!

He recovered quickly and threw a hay maker at my head and it connected! I was thrown back. I got up and he came running at me, I did a spinning back kick and kicked him in he's stomach and spun around and did a tornado round kick to his skull. He crumpled to the ground but, another guy from his gang ran up and tried to knock me out but I dodged it and did a side kick to his knees and he fell and I kicked his teeth in and I walked away.

I walked up to Joe, "There I won your stupid fight now I'm leaving, with Korra"

Joe started to say something, "And if you try and stop me Joe, I'll break neck" I threatened.

Joe didn't say anything as I went and got Korra and left with her.

**(Line Break)**

**General POV**

Mako walked into Korra's house and saw her mom and dad sitting in the living room when they saw their daughter in a stranger's, **To them**, arms. Korra's father walked up to Mako and asked, "Who are you and why do you have my daughter in your arms?"

"Umm, I'm her boyfriend and …. what happened is not easy to explain" said Mako.

"Did you take _it_ away from her" asked Korra's mother.

"N-no mam, I would never do that to Korra" explained Mako.

"Well, you can take her up to her room and then you can explain why my daughter is unconscious" said Korra's father.

"Yes sir"

Mako took Korra up to her room and placed her on her bed and headed back down stairs.

"Explain" said Korra's father.

"I'm Mako, Mako Anderson, Korra's boyfriend. We started dating about a week ago and I have been in about five fights with people who were looking at Korra with pervy eyes, yelling at her face, hitting her, or in one case trying to take _it _away from her. What happened today was a little weird and feel like I might have to break up with her so she doesn't get dragged into it again. You see Korra, got kidnapped by my a man named: Joe, Joe Waterloo. He runs an illegal street fighting busniess in the dragon burrows flats and used a sedative to sedate me and Korra after we had just gotten back from Republic City Water park when we were hit with the sedatives. I woke up and Korra was gone but there was a letter addressed...to me, and it said I had to do a fight or otherwise they would hurt Korra, so I did the fight and won, and I came back here"

"That's a very long story. By the way I'm Tonraq, Korra's father and this is my wife, Senna, we're finally glad to meet you Mako, Korra speak much about you" said Tonraq.

"Really, she speaks of me?" asked Mako.

"Yes, she told all about what you've done for her, beating up Nato, taking a bullet for her, and of course being a great boyfriend, Did you think we'd make you break up with Korra? Not in this lifetime" said Senna.

"Well thank you but, I'd better get going it's getting late" said Mako.

"Oh no, Well why don't you stay for dinner? We'd love to have you over" said Tonraq.

"If you insist, I will" said Mako, "May I go check on Korra?"

"Of course, your one of the few people I trust with my daughter" says Tonraq.

Mako heads up the stairs and to Korra's room where she has woken up.

"So, do my parents like you?"

"Like me, they love me"

"I knew they would" said Korra before standing up and walking over to Mako

He wrapped her up in a hug and she snuggled up to his chest, he put his chin on her head, as they stood near the window we're a certain someone was watching.

"Your not going to take her all for yourself, because she's mine" said the mystery person.

**Who is this mystery person find out in the next chapter**

**I want reviews or chapters will come slower. Viv27 gets first view of chapter cause she's the best.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Makorra Cinderella story needs to be finished soon it really good**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK but, I own this storyline.**

**Chapter 8: Stranger Danger**

Mako walked out of Korra's house after dinner and headed for his truck. He was surprised that Korra's parents actually liked him. He smiled and turned around and looked up at Korra's window she was waving good-bye to him. He waved back and hopped in his truck and headed home.

**Korra POV**

The next morning, I woke up and realized it was Monday and it was 8:50! I had twenty-five minutes to get ready for school. I changed real fast and brushed my teeth and I walked out the door and I started running to school when a stranger pulled over.

"Hey, your Korra Hishoragi, right?" asked the stranger.

"And if I am"

"Just wondering if you wanted a ride to school, I'm Tom by the way, Tom Cranari"

"Sure but, don't get any ideas"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Tom drove up to the school. I turn to saw thanks and I found myself being sprayed by something, and then nothing.

**Mako POV**

Korra was late. She's never late. I got worried and asked Randy if he'd seen her, "Nope, not since I got up and saw her still asleep". So I called her parents, "She headed out the door with twenty minutes until school started". Where could she be. I walked to the front office and asked if I could watch the student pick up and drop off security tapes in my free period and of course I could. I watched all the tapes until I came across a tape, 5 minutes before the bell rung. A convertible pulls up with a guy and a girl in it, Korra! I watch as she turns to thank him and he sprays her with something and she falls into his car and drives off. I record his license plate and ask the front office lady if she knew who's car or license plate that was, "Oh that's Tom's car, Tom Cranari, he lives three streets down from here, strange he's not here today". Right as she finishes I bolt out the door and run to Tom's house.

I arrive at his house and see his car. I kick in the door and two bodyguard looking guys try to tackle me but I punch both of them in the face, and continue my search for Korra.

I kicked in doors to my left and right, I felt like a real bad ass. I kicked thru every door on the bottom floor but, No Korra.

I heard a scream from upstairs, "KORRA" I yelled.

I ran upstairs and started kicked in doors. The second door I kicked in a boy was standing over a girl who was cowering in a corner, the girl was Korra!

I ran up and grabbed the guy's head and he turned around and punched me in the face.

"I ain't no Nato, you ain't going to take me down that easy" said Tom.

I ran up and went to punch him but, he blocked it. I kept trying to punch him, but he kept blocking.

So I tried to kick him with a round kick and that worked**(finally)**. He staggered back and I punched him in the stomach and gave him an uppercut right to the jaw and he fell. I got on top of the bastard and started punching him until I couldn't feel my hands no more. I checked to make sure he was still alive and of course he was. I ran over to Korra, who had a blindfold on her so she wouldn't see. I untied it and she saw it was me and I untied her hands and feet and I hugged her as hard as I could without hurting her.

"Mako, I was so scared" said Korra.

"I know, I was too" I said, "Now, come on I gotta get you home".

"But I'll -" started Korra.

"No, No ifs, ands, or buts about it Korra. The teachers will understand but, I may have to tutor you" I said.

"Well that sounds good to _me_" said Korra.

**I'm bored and I gotta read Ashes so I gotta go until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone it's clank here, someone has adopted the book, secretdream1, so welcome the new author.**

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short but I had writers block for the past 2 weeks. I know I said before I was gonna update 2-3 times a week. But with school and writing other fanfictions, I will have to update 1-2 times a week. I will update every Friday or Saturday. If you have any ideas for the new chapter, I will glady appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Follow and Review  
Korra's POV  
I don't remember what happened to me this morning. But all I remember is tom attempting to rape me, mako rescuing me and beating the life out of Tom. It felt so good to know that mako cared about me so much that he'll do anything to protect me. When I walked through the school doors the next day, I saw Nathan and Tom looking at me all creepy like. They both kept glaring at me when I walked passed them. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Tom getting ready to beat the crap out of me. I shook off the feeling and kept walking to my locker. I saw Mako leaning against my locker waiting for me. He had the biggest smile I ever seen! Suddenly Nathan comes behind Mako and through the corner of my eye, Tom came out of nowhere and pointed a gun at my head. "Don't move or scream or else I'll shoot!" he said through his clenched teeth. His hands became bloody from holding the gun to tight. He put the gun so ** my head that I thought the gun would go through my skin. Mako was running up to save me but Nathan hit him with a baseball bat on the back of his head. He fell ** the cold ground, blood covering the floor. I screamed out his name but it was no use. He was already dead. "WHAT THE F**k DID I SAY?! Did you not understand what I mean by no speaking? Clearly you need to be taught a lesson." I yelped when tom brought out another gun. I ran but two bullets were shot out and it was to hit me when… AAHH! I woke up in bed screaming my head off. "It was just a dream" I said to myself. **tapping at the window** I turn my head to the window in my room and there is Tom with a bloody knife in his hand. Again I wake up screaming my head off. Luckily my parents went on another one of their so called "trips". But they took my brother this time. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and called Mako.  
***phone conversation***  
After 10 times of calling, Mako finally picks up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Mako, it's me Korra. Can you come to my house please? I really need someone to talk to." I didn't recognize the voice at first but then I finally realize who it was.  
"Korra! It's like 2am! Why the f**k are you calling Mako's phone at this time of night?"  
"Bolin? Where's Mako? And why do you have his phone?"  
" Well there's a very good explan….**phone being yanked out of Bolin's hand** Mako give me the phone I was talking to Korra!"  
"I know you were but Korra called my phone so that means that she wanted to talk to me! And why do you have my phone?"  
"**yanking the phone out of Mako's hand**Uh, no she didn't! We were having a nice conversation until you interrupted it Mako! Right Korra?"  
"Bolin! Give Mako back his phone and let me talk to him."  
"Fine! Here's your dumb piece of s**t you call a phone"  
"Korra! Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Mako. I just want you to come over to my house. I really want to talk to somebody."  
"I'll be over there in 10min. okay?  
"Okay."  
I hugged my knees very tight cause I was really shaken up by my dream it was like I was living in a horror film. After what felt like hours, Mako finally came. I was so glad to see him! I buried my face in his chest and I let the tears fall. He made me feel like I was the only girl in this world. I told him about my nightmares. His face got paler by the minute once I was done. Mako stayed with me that scary night. I put my head on his chest while he lay his chin on top of my head. I fell into a blissful sleep in my boyfriends arms.


End file.
